babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
CommentPress/zh TW.po
Copyright © 2018 CommentPress Core # This file is distributed under the same license as the CommentPress Core package. msgid "" msgstr "" "Project-Id-Version: CommentPress Core 3.9.11\n" "Report-Msgid-Bugs-To: https://wordpress.org/support/plugin/commentpress-" "core\n" "POT-Creation-Date: 2018-04-30 12:46:00+00:00\n" "MIME-Version: 1.0\n" "Content-Type: text/plain; charset=UTF-8\n" "Content-Transfer-Encoding: 8bit\n" "PO-Revision-Date: 2019-06-10 17:23+0800\n" "Last-Translator: Tom Chiu \n" "Language-Team: \n" "Language: zh_TW\n" "X-Generator: Poedit 2.2.3\n" "Plural-Forms: nplurals=1; plural=0;\n" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:168 msgid "Loading..." msgstr "載入中..." #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:169 msgid "Please enter your name." msgstr "請輸入您的名字。" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:170 msgid "Please enter your email address." msgstr "請輸入您的電郵地址。" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:171 msgid "Please enter a valid email address." msgstr "請輸入有效的電郵地址。" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:172 msgid "Please enter your comment." msgstr "請輸入您的評語。" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:173 msgid "Your comment has been added." msgstr "已新增您的評語。" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:174 msgid "AJAX error!" msgstr "AJAX錯誤！" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:177 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:339 msgid "Are you sure?" msgstr "您確定嗎？" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:178 msgid "" "Are you sure you want to assign the comment and its replies to the " "textblock? This action cannot be undone." msgstr "" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:179 msgid "Submitting..." msgstr "正在提交..." #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:180 msgid "" "Please wait while the comments are reassigned. The page will refresh when " "this has been done." msgstr "" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:184 #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:1435 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:326 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:139 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:139 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:119 msgid "Comment" msgstr "評語" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:186 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress.php:2533 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:1771 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2189 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:352 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comments_sidebar.php:20 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/header_body.php:34 #: themes/commentpress-flat/sidebar.php:68 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comments_sidebar.php:20 #: themes/commentpress-modern/sidebar.php:68 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comments_sidebar.php:20 #: themes/commentpress-theme/sidebar.php:62 msgid "Comments" msgstr "評語" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:406 msgid "" "Drop on to a text-block to reassign this comment (and any replies) to it" msgstr "" #: commentpress-ajax/cp-ajax-comments.php:412 msgid "Move" msgstr "移動" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:160 #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:182 #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:196 msgid "Site Image" msgstr "網站圖像" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:164 #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:169 msgid "Select %s" msgstr "選擇%s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:165 msgid "Change %s" msgstr "修訂%s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:166 msgid "Remove %s" msgstr "移除%s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:167 msgid "Default %s" msgstr "預設%s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:168 msgid "No %s selected" msgstr "沒有已選擇的%s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:170 msgid "Choose %s" msgstr "選擇%s" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:197 msgid "" "Choose an image to represent this site. Other plugins may use this image to " "illustrate this site - in multisite directory listings, for example." msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:224 #, fuzzy msgid "Site Logo" msgstr "瀏覽網站" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:238 #, fuzzy msgid "Logo Image" msgstr "網站圖像" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:239 msgid "" "You may prefer to display an image instead of text in the header of your " "site. The image must be a maximum of 70px tall. If it is less tall, then you " "can adjust the vertical alignment using the \"Top padding in px\" setting " "below." msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:254 msgid "Top padding in px" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:286 msgid "Header Background Colour" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:309 msgid "Customize" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:383 #, fuzzy msgid "Group avatar" msgstr "檢視群組部落格" #: commentpress-core/assets/includes/theme/theme-functions.php:443 #, fuzzy msgid "Logo" msgstr "" " 。稽核軌跡通常來自一些活動，例如：金融交" "易 。稽核軌跡通常來自一些活動，例如：金融交" "易{{cite web |url=https://www.sec.gov/news/press/2010/2010-86.htm |" "title=SEC Proposes Consolidated Audit Trail System to Better Track Market " "Trades |publisher=U.S." #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2118 msgid "Chapters are" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2120 msgid "Headings" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2122 #, fuzzy msgid "Show Sub-Pages" msgstr "顯示狀態列" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2225 msgid "" "Enable \"live\" comment refreshing (Please note: may cause heavy load on " "your server)" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2256 msgid "" "Disable CommentPress on entries with no comments. (can be overridden on " "individual entries)" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2286 msgid "" "Enable automatic page navigation (controls appearance of page numbering and " "navigation arrows on hierarchical pages)" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2344 msgid "Post Types on which CommentPress Core is enabled" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_display.php:2398 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:1054 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:579 #, fuzzy msgid "Save Changes" msgstr "如果您不儲存，變更將永久遺失。" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:339 #, fuzzy msgid "Author Mode: Write" msgstr "作者存檔" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:341 #, fuzzy msgid "Author Mode: Comment" msgstr "作者存檔" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:459 #, fuzzy msgid "Options" msgstr "選擇以下選項之一：" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:585 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:623 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:667 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:705 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:742 #, fuzzy msgid "Option saved" msgstr "將檔案還原為儲存的版本" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:591 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:629 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:673 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:710 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:747 #, fuzzy msgid "Could not save this option." msgstr "無法儲存檔案 %s。" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:870 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:873 #, fuzzy msgid "Switch to Commenting Mode" msgstr "換列模式" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:878 #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_editor.php:881 #, fuzzy msgid "Switch to Writing Mode" msgstr "換列模式" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_formatter.php:119 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1425 msgid "Prose" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_formatter.php:120 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1426 msgid "Poetry" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_nav.php:1129 msgid "Cannot represent numbers larger than 4999 in plain ASCII." msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_parser.php:339 msgid "block" msgstr "" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_parser.php:343 #, fuzzy msgid "line" msgstr "顯示列號" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_workflow.php:112 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1464 #, fuzzy msgid "Enable Translation Workflow" msgstr "啟用文字自動換列(_W)" #: commentpress-core/class_commentpress_workflow.php:231 msgid "Translations" msgstr "翻譯" #: commentpress-core.php:116 msgid "" "CommentPress Core Error: file \"%s\" is missing from the plugin directory." msgstr "" #: commentpress-core.php:259 #, fuzzy msgid "Settings" msgstr "DIKO DropZone的系統設置" #: commentpress-core.php:263 msgid "Donate!" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:471 msgid "You must supply an option to option_wpms_exists()" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:498 msgid "You must supply an option to option_wpms_get()" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:520 msgid "You must supply an option to option_wpms_set()" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:741 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2067 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2326 #, fuzzy msgid "Document Type" msgstr "文件" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:913 msgid "" "CommentPress Core has detected that a previous version of CommentPress is " "active on this site. Please visit the Settings Page to upgrade." msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:931 #, fuzzy msgid "Deactivate CommentPress Core" msgstr "升級至CommentPress Core" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:1053 msgid "Activate CommentPress" msgstr "活化 CommentPress" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:1060 msgid "Upgrade to CommentPress Core" msgstr "升級至CommentPress Core" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_admin.php:1075 msgid "Activation" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:345 #, fuzzy msgid "Published a new page" msgstr "標題頁" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:347 msgid "%1$s posted a new page" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:348 msgid "%1$s posted a new page, on the site %3$s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:351 msgid "Commented on a page" msgstr "在一個頁面上留下評語" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:353 msgid "%1$s commented on the page" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:354 msgid "%1$s commented on the page, on the site %3$s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:600 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:611 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:623 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:818 #, fuzzy msgid "post" msgstr "%s個貼文" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:659 msgid "comment" msgstr "評語" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:664 msgid "%1$s left a %2$s on a %3$s %4$s in the group %5$s:" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:884 msgid "%1$s updated a %2$s %3$s in the group %4$s:" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:895 msgid "%1$s wrote a new %2$s %3$s in the group %4$s:" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1094 msgid "CommentPress Comments" msgstr "CommentPress的評語" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1117 #, fuzzy msgid "CommentPress Posts" msgstr "KommentPress de` Kor" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1186 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:84 msgid "Document" msgstr "文件" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1239 #, fuzzy msgid "Document Home Page" msgstr "%s 主頁" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1362 msgid "View Site" msgstr "瀏覽網站" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1369 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1383 msgid "View Document" msgstr "檢視文件" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1376 msgid "View Group Blog" msgstr "檢視群組部落格" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:1576 #, fuzzy msgid "Create a New Site" msgstr "新增" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2005 msgid "" "Select the options for your new CommentPress-enabled blog. Note: if you " "choose an existing blog as a group blog, setting these options will have no " "effect." msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2013 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2275 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:211 #, fuzzy msgid "Enable CommentPress" msgstr "活化 CommentPress" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2020 msgid "" "When you create a group blog, you can choose to enable it as a CommentPress " "blog. This is a \"one time only\" option because you cannot disable " "CommentPress from here once the group blog is created. Note: if you choose " "an existing blog as a group blog, setting this option will have no effect." msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2100 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2361 #, fuzzy msgid "CommentPress Options" msgstr "活化 CommentPress" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2268 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:203 msgid "Select the options for your new CommentPress document." msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2280 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:218 msgid "Do you want to make the new site a CommentPress document?" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2502 msgid "BuddyPress & Groupblog Settings" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2504 msgid "" "Configure how CommentPress interacts with BuddyPress and BuddyPress " "Groupblog." msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2509 msgid "Reset BuddyPress settings" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2514 msgid "Make all new Groupblogs CommentPress-enabled" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2521 msgid "Private Groups must have Private Groupblogs" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2526 msgid "Require user login to post comments on Groupblogs" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_bp.php:2625 msgid "Select theme for CommentPress Groupblogs" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:131 #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:132 msgid "CommentPress" msgstr "CommentPress" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:235 #, fuzzy msgid "CommentPress:" msgstr "KommentPress de` Kor" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:463 msgid "You do not have permission to access this page." msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:469 #, fuzzy msgid "Options saved." msgstr "選擇以下選項之一：" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:481 #, fuzzy msgid "CommentPress Network Settings" msgstr "升級至CommentPress Core" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:494 msgid "Multisite Settings" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:496 msgid "" "Configure how your CommentPress Network behaves. Site-specific options are " "set on the CommentPress Core Settings page for that site." msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:505 #, fuzzy msgid "Reset Multisite options" msgstr "選擇以下選項之一：" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:510 msgid "Make all new sites CommentPress-enabled" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_ms.php:515 msgid "" "Disable Translation Workflow (Recommended because it is still very " "experimental)" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:85 #, fuzzy msgid "Documents" msgstr "在關閉前將變更儲存到文件嗎？" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:86 #, fuzzy msgid "document" msgstr "文件" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:140 msgid "%s Comments" msgstr "%s 個評語" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:159 msgid "%s Posts" msgstr "%s個貼文" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:178 msgid "%s post" msgstr "%s個貼文" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:240 #, fuzzy msgid "Recent Comments in this %s" msgstr "最近使用" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:253 msgid "Recent Comments in Site Blog" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:282 #, fuzzy msgid "Comments on %s Posts" msgstr "%s 個評語" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:307 #, fuzzy msgid "Comments on %s Pages" msgstr "%s 個評語" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:335 msgid "Recent Activity in your %s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:363 msgid "Recent Activity in Public %s" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:391 msgid "%s Home Page" msgstr "%s 主頁" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:411 msgid "Visit %s" msgstr "探訪%s" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:578 msgid "Change the name of a Group \"Document\"?" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:583 msgid "Singular name for a Group \"Document\"" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:588 msgid "Plural name for Group \"Documents\"" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:680 msgid "Workshop" msgstr "" #: commentpress-multisite/class_commentpress_mu_workshop.php:696 msgid "Workshops" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/404.php:23 #: themes/commentpress-flat/directory.php:87 #: themes/commentpress-flat/page.php:160 #: themes/commentpress-flat/welcome.php:158 #: themes/commentpress-modern/404.php:23 #: themes/commentpress-modern/directory.php:87 #: themes/commentpress-modern/page.php:165 #: themes/commentpress-modern/welcome.php:158 #: themes/commentpress-theme/404.php:23 #: themes/commentpress-theme/directory.php:87 #: themes/commentpress-theme/page.php:127 #: themes/commentpress-theme/welcome.php:93 #, fuzzy msgid "Page Not Found" msgstr "發現檔案使用的編碼不正確" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:44 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:29 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:44 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:29 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:29 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:29 msgid "Archive for the ‘%s’ Category" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:46 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:46 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:31 #, fuzzy msgid "Posts Tagged" msgstr "%s貼的貼文" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:52 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:52 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:33 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:35 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:37 #, fuzzy msgid "Archive for" msgstr "部落格存檔" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:33 msgid "F jS, Y" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:35 msgid "F, Y" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:52 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:52 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:37 msgid "Y" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:39 msgid "Author Archive" msgstr "作者存檔" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:56 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/archive_sidebar.php:9 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:33 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:56 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/archive_sidebar.php:9 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:33 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:41 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/archive_sidebar.php:9 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:33 msgid "Archives" msgstr "存檔" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:63 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:41 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:46 themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:75 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:63 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:41 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:46 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:75 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:31 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:60 msgid "Permanent Link to" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:82 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:54 themes/commentpress-flat/page.php:93 #: themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:68 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:82 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-modern/page.php:98 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:73 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:56 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:39 themes/commentpress-theme/page.php:61 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:68 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:45 msgid "Tags: " msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:82 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:54 themes/commentpress-flat/page.php:93 #: themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:82 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-modern/page.php:98 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:56 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:39 themes/commentpress-theme/page.php:61 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:68 msgid "Posted in" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:82 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:54 themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:82 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:56 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:39 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:68 #, fuzzy msgid "No Comments »" msgstr "% 個評語 »" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:82 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:54 themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:82 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:56 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:39 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:68 msgid "1 Comment »" msgstr "1 個評語 »" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:82 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:54 themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:82 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:56 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:39 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:68 msgid "% Comments »" msgstr "% 個評語 »" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:92 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:61 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:69 #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:156 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:92 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:61 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:69 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:156 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:66 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:60 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:58 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:156 #, fuzzy msgid "Not Found" msgstr "此資料夾中未找到有效的版本控制系統" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archive.php:94 themes/commentpress-flat/blog.php:63 #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:71 #: themes/commentpress-flat/directory.php:89 #: themes/commentpress-flat/page.php:161 #: themes/commentpress-flat/welcome.php:160 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archive.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-modern/blog.php:63 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:71 #: themes/commentpress-modern/directory.php:89 #: themes/commentpress-modern/page.php:166 #: themes/commentpress-modern/welcome.php:160 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archive.php:68 #: themes/commentpress-theme/blog.php:62 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:60 #: themes/commentpress-theme/directory.php:89 #: themes/commentpress-theme/page.php:128 #: themes/commentpress-theme/welcome.php:95 msgid "Sorry, but you are looking for something that isn't here." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archives.php:46 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archives.php:46 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archives.php:46 msgid "Archives by Month" msgstr "按月份存檔" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archives.php:58 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archives.php:58 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archives.php:58 msgid "Categories" msgstr "分類" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archives.php:100 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archives.php:100 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archives.php:100 msgid "Tags" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/archives.php:132 #: themes/commentpress-modern/archives.php:132 #: themes/commentpress-theme/archives.php:132 msgid "No tags yet" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:33 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:33 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:33 #, fuzzy msgid "Recent Comments on this %s" msgstr "最近使用" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:51 #, fuzzy msgid "Recent Comments in this Document" msgstr "最近使用" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:175 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:175 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:172 msgid "Recent Activity in your Documents" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:183 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:183 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:180 msgid "Recent Activity in Public Documents" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:258 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:258 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:255 #, fuzzy msgid "Recently Active Members" msgstr "設定啟用的過濾器" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:310 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:310 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/activity_sidebar.php:307 msgid "Who's Online" msgstr "誰人在線" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:80 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:80 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:60 #, fuzzy msgid "Leave a Comment" msgstr "您的評語。" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:81 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:81 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:61 #, fuzzy msgid "Leave a Reply to %s" msgstr "%1$s 在 %2$s" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:89 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:204 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:89 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:204 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:69 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:184 msgid "You must be logged in to post a comment." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:114 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:114 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:94 #, fuzzy msgid "Your details" msgstr "您的評語。" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:118 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:118 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:98 msgid "Logged in as" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:118 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:118 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:98 #, fuzzy msgid "Log out of this account" msgstr "日誌訊息" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:118 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:118 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:98 #, fuzzy msgid "Log out" msgstr "日誌訊息" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:122 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:122 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:102 msgid "Name" msgstr "過濾器名稱" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:122 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:125 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:122 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:125 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:102 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:105 msgid "required" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:125 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:125 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:105 msgid "Mail (will not be published)" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:128 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:128 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:108 #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:97 msgid "Website" msgstr "網站" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:137 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:137 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:117 msgid "Your comment" msgstr "您的評語。" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comment_form.php:188 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comment_form.php:188 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comment_form.php:168 #, fuzzy msgid "Submit Comment" msgstr "您的評語。" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comments_by_para.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/comments_in_page.php:29 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comments_by_para.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/comments_in_page.php:29 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comments_by_para.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/comments_in_page.php:29 #, fuzzy msgid "Comments are closed" msgstr "所有評語" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/header_body.php:19 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/header_body.php:19 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/header_body.php:19 #, fuzzy msgid "Skip to Content" msgstr "網站目錄" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/header_body.php:21 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/header_body.php:21 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/header_body.php:21 #, fuzzy msgid "Skip to Table of Contents" msgstr "目錄" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/header_body.php:33 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/header_body.php:44 msgid "Navigate" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/header_body.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/header_body.php:32 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/header_body.php:34 #, fuzzy msgid "Home" msgstr "%s 主頁" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/navigation.php:31 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/navigation.php:31 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:186 #, fuzzy msgid "Site Home Page" msgstr "%s 主頁" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/navigation.php:55 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/navigation.php:55 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:210 #, fuzzy msgid "Group Home Page" msgstr "%s 主頁" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/navigation.php:69 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/navigation.php:69 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:224 #, fuzzy msgid "Home Page" msgstr "%s 主頁" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/navigation.php:137 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/navigation.php:155 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/user_links.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/user_links.php:77 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/navigation.php:137 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/navigation.php:155 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/user_links.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/user_links.php:77 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/user_links.php:59 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/user_links.php:77 #, fuzzy msgid "Create a new document" msgstr "發佈新檔" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/navigation.php:176 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/user_links.php:96 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/navigation.php:176 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/user_links.php:96 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/user_links.php:96 msgid "Dashboard" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:14 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:14 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:20 msgid "Older Entries" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:15 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:15 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:21 msgid "Newer Entries" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:100 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:122 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:144 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:100 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:122 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:144 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:110 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:133 #, fuzzy msgid "More Results" msgstr "比對結果可能不準確" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:101 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:123 #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:145 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:101 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:123 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/page_navigation.php:145 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:111 #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:134 #, fuzzy msgid "Previous Results" msgstr "比對結果可能不準確" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/toc_sidebar.php:39 #: themes/commentpress-flat/searchform.php:24 #: themes/commentpress-flat/searchform.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/toc_sidebar.php:39 #: themes/commentpress-modern/searchform.php:24 #: themes/commentpress-modern/searchform.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/searchform.php:24 #: themes/commentpress-theme/searchform.php:48 #, fuzzy msgid "Search" msgstr "要試試其他搜尋?" #: themes/commentpress-flat/assets/templates/toc_sidebar.php:54 #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/toc_sidebar.php:54 msgid "Special Pages" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/author.php:155 #: themes/commentpress-modern/author.php:155 #, fuzzy msgid "Posts written by" msgstr "%s貼的貼文" #: themes/commentpress-flat/author.php:206 #: themes/commentpress-modern/author.php:206 msgid "Pages written by" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/category.php:31 #: themes/commentpress-modern/category.php:31 #: themes/commentpress-theme/category.php:31 msgid "Posts Tagged ‘%s’" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/comments.php:26 #: themes/commentpress-modern/comments.php:26 #: themes/commentpress-theme/comments.php:26 msgid "Enter the password to view comments" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/comments.php:105 #: themes/commentpress-modern/comments.php:105 #: themes/commentpress-theme/comments.php:106 #, fuzzy msgid "on the whole page" msgstr "%s 主頁" #: themes/commentpress-flat/comments.php:129 #: themes/commentpress-flat/comments.php:148 #: themes/commentpress-modern/comments.php:129 #: themes/commentpress-modern/comments.php:148 #: themes/commentpress-theme/comments.php:130 #: themes/commentpress-theme/comments.php:154 msgid "Leave a comment on the whole page" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/comments.php:143 #: themes/commentpress-modern/comments.php:143 #: themes/commentpress-theme/comments.php:149 #, fuzzy msgid "No comments on the whole page" msgstr "所有評語" #: themes/commentpress-flat/comments.php:157 #: themes/commentpress-modern/comments.php:157 #: themes/commentpress-theme/comments.php:165 #, fuzzy msgid "Comments are closed." msgstr "所有評語" #: themes/commentpress-flat/footer-wp-activate.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-flat/footer.php:38 #: themes/commentpress-modern/footer-wp-activate.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-modern/footer.php:38 #: themes/commentpress-theme/footer-wp-activate.php:42 #: themes/commentpress-theme/footer.php:23 msgid "Website content" msgstr "網站目錄" #: themes/commentpress-flat/footer-wp-activate.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-flat/footer.php:38 #: themes/commentpress-modern/footer-wp-activate.php:50 #: themes/commentpress-modern/footer.php:38 #: themes/commentpress-theme/footer-wp-activate.php:42 #: themes/commentpress-theme/footer.php:23 msgid "All rights reserved." msgstr "版權所有。" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:69 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:125 msgid "Footer" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:496 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:565 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:450 #, fuzzy msgid "Next page with comments" msgstr "評語" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:526 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:595 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:478 #, fuzzy msgid "Previous page with comments" msgstr "評語" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:629 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:698 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:577 msgid "%d comment" msgid_plural "%d comments" msgstr0 "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:649 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:718 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:597 msgid "Password protected" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:747 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:816 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:693 #, fuzzy msgid "Comments on the Blog" msgstr "評語" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:753 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:822 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:699 #, fuzzy msgid "Comments on the Pages" msgstr "所有評語" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1062 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1111 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:806 #, fuzzy msgid "CommentPress Footer" msgstr "活化 CommentPress" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1064 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1113 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:808 msgid "An optional widget area in the footer of a CommentPress theme" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1073 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1122 msgid "Navigation Top" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1075 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1124 msgid "An optional widget area at the top of the Navigation Column" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1084 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1133 msgid "Navigation Bottom" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1086 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1135 msgid "An optional widget area at the bottom of the Navigation Column" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1095 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1144 #, fuzzy msgid "Activity Top" msgstr "活動" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1097 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1146 msgid "An optional widget area at the top of the Activity Column" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1106 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1155 #, fuzzy msgid "Activity Bottom" msgstr "活動" #: themes/commentpress-flat/functions.php:1108 #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:1157 msgid "An optional widget area at the bottom of the Activity Column" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/group.php:52 #: themes/commentpress-modern/group.php:52 #: themes/commentpress-theme/group.php:54 #, fuzzy msgid "Group Members" msgstr "檢視群組部落格" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:25 themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:27 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:25 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:27 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:25 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:27 msgid "Back to gallery" msgstr "返回圖庫" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:25 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:25 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:25 #, fuzzy msgid "Permalink for this image" msgstr "網站圖像" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:40 msgid "Untitled" msgstr "無題" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:48 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:48 msgid "Read the rest of the text »" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:53 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:53 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:53 msgid "This image was posted on %1$s at %2$s and is filed under %3$s." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:62 themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:83 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:62 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:88 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:62 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:50 msgid "RSS 2.0" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:68 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:68 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:68 msgid "You can follow any comments on this image through the %s feed." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:77 themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:96 #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:102 #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:121 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:77 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:96 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:107 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:126 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:77 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:96 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:70 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:89 msgid "trackback" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:84 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:84 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:84 msgid "You are welcome to leave a comment, or %s from your own site." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:103 #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:128 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:103 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:133 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:103 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:96 msgid "Comments are currently closed, but you can %s from your own site." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:113 #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:138 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:113 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:143 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:113 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:106 msgid "You can leave a comment. Pinging is currently not allowed." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:121 #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:146 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:121 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:151 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:121 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:114 msgid "Both comments and pings are currently closed." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:129 #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:154 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:129 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:159 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:129 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:122 #, fuzzy msgid "Edit this entry" msgstr "編輯(_E)" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:137 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:137 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:137 #, fuzzy msgid "Next Image »" msgstr "下一個衝突" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:141 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:141 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:141 #, fuzzy msgid "« Previous Image" msgstr "上一個衝突" #: themes/commentpress-flat/image.php:158 #: themes/commentpress-modern/image.php:158 #: themes/commentpress-theme/image.php:158 msgid "Sorry, no attachments matched your criteria." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:62 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:62 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:47 #, fuzzy msgid "No blog posts found" msgstr "部落格存檔：" #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:64 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:64 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:49 #, fuzzy msgid "There are no blog posts yet." msgstr "部落格存檔：" #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:70 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:70 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:55 msgid "Go to your dashboard to add one." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/index.php:76 #: themes/commentpress-modern/index.php:76 #: themes/commentpress-theme/index.php:61 msgid "" "If you were looking for something that hasn't been found, try using the " "search form below." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/links.php:30 #: themes/commentpress-modern/links.php:30 #: themes/commentpress-theme/links.php:29 #, fuzzy msgid "Links:" msgstr "忽略符號連結" #: themes/commentpress-flat/page.php:121 #: themes/commentpress-modern/page.php:126 #: themes/commentpress-theme/page.php:97 #, fuzzy msgid "Page %s" msgstr "%s 主頁" #: themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:40 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:25 #, fuzzy msgid "Search Results for" msgstr "搜尋文字" #: themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:112 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:112 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:86 #, fuzzy msgid "Nothing found for" msgstr "發現檔案使用的編碼不正確" #: themes/commentpress-flat/search.php:114 #: themes/commentpress-modern/search.php:114 #: themes/commentpress-theme/search.php:88 msgid "Try a different search?" msgstr "要試試其他搜尋?" #: themes/commentpress-flat/searchform.php:19 #: themes/commentpress-flat/searchform.php:44 #: themes/commentpress-modern/searchform.php:19 #: themes/commentpress-modern/searchform.php:44 #: themes/commentpress-theme/searchform.php:19 #: themes/commentpress-theme/searchform.php:44 #, fuzzy msgid "Search for:" msgstr "要試試其他搜尋?" #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:72 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:77 msgid "Categories:" msgstr "分類：" #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:90 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:95 msgid "You can follow any comments on this entry through the %s feed." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:109 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:114 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:77 msgid "You can leave a comment, or %s from your own site." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:188 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:193 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:147 #, fuzzy msgid "Post Not Found" msgstr "發現檔案使用的編碼不正確" #: themes/commentpress-flat/single.php:189 #: themes/commentpress-modern/single.php:194 #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:148 msgid "Sorry, no posts matched your criteria." msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-modern/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:51 #: themes/commentpress-theme/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:51 msgid "Comments Tagged ‘%s’" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-flat/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:60 #: themes/commentpress-modern/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:60 #: themes/commentpress-theme/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:60 #, fuzzy msgid "No Comments Found" msgstr "所有評語" #: themes/commentpress-flat/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:62 #: themes/commentpress-modern/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:62 #: themes/commentpress-theme/taxonomy-comment_tags.php:62 #, fuzzy msgid "Sorry, but there are no comments for this tag." msgstr "所有評語" #: themes/commentpress-flat/toc.php:30 themes/commentpress-modern/toc.php:30 #: themes/commentpress-theme/toc.php:29 msgid "TOC" msgstr "目錄" #: themes/commentpress-modern/assets/templates/header_body.php:46 msgid "Discuss" msgstr "" #. translators: header image description #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:94 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:86 msgid "Abstract Green" msgstr "" #. translators: header image description #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:100 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:92 msgid "Abstract Red" msgstr "" #. translators: header image description #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:106 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:98 msgid "Abstract Blue" msgstr "" #. translators: header image description #: themes/commentpress-modern/functions.php:112 #: themes/commentpress-theme/functions.php:104 msgid "Abstract Violet" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-theme/assets/templates/navigation.php:100 msgid "Blog Archives: " msgstr "部落格存檔：" #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:92 msgid "Profile" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:102 #, fuzzy msgid "Email" msgstr "1.1.1 系統外送郵件設定" #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:107 msgid "Yahoo IM" msgstr "Yahoo IM" #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:112 msgid "AIM" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:117 msgid "Jabber / Google Talk" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:126 #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:128 #, fuzzy msgid "Posts by" msgstr "%s個貼文" #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:138 msgid "Permanent Link:" msgstr "" #: themes/commentpress-theme/author.php:143 #, fuzzy msgid "No posts by this author." msgstr "%s貼的貼文" #. Plugin Name of the plugin/theme #: themes/commentpress-theme/single.php:57 msgid "" "This entry is filed under %1$s. You can follow any comments on this entry " "through the %2$s feed." msgstr "" #. Plugin URI of the plugin/theme #, fuzzy msgid "http://www.futureofthebook.org/commentpress/" msgstr "升級至CommentPress Core" #. Description of the plugin/theme msgid "" "CommentPress allows readers to comment in the margins of a text. You can use " "it to annotate, gloss, workshop, debate and more!" msgstr "" #. Author of the plugin/theme msgid "Institute for the Future of the Book" msgstr "" #. Author URI of the plugin/theme msgid "http://www.futureofthebook.org" msgstr "" Category:Softwär lokolaiseiçion